


The butcher.

by BenjiTyler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, butcher - Freeform, i saw this on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey as a butcher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The butcher.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fucking shitty.   
> But i saw it on tumblr and wanted to write it so here it is.

Mickey's been working as a butcher for 3 years now. He's moved out of his dads house, not out of the southside totally but right on the edge of it. Its good enough for him.

When he decided to leave he knew he’d have to get a steady job. Not like he loved being a butcher but they easily hired him. It was pretty hard for him to find a job with the knuckle tattoos and record. So he went out one day and found out that a little deli was hiring for a butcher and he applied and got an interview right on the spot.

His boss was a man quite like himself, quiet but strong minded. He got hired at the end of the interview.

 

So he's been working there for 3 years and everything been going great until a tall redhead walked in the door. He almost lost a finger because he couldn't stop staring at the man. Who was to attractive. Very much so.

 

The woman at the counter-Jen- was helping someone else and normally when they get busy Mick comes and helps out with customers. He was too busy staring at the man to notice he should go up and help until Jen called over to him “Mickey, wanna help out or stare at the customers all day?”. He blushed slightly and proceeded to flip off Jen, who kindly returned the gesture.

 

He walked over to the counter.

“What can i get ya, man?” Mickey asked the tall redhead.

The redhead smiled. Damn this guy was even more attractive when he smiled. How was that even possible?

He checked Mickey out. Not even shy about it. The fucker.

He started to order some meat. Mickey started to put the order in.

“Like a lot of meats huh?” Mickey asked with a smirk on his face as he handed over some of Ian's order to him.

“That i do. How about you?” Ian replied with his own smirk.

“Maybe.” Mickey answered.

Ian ordered one more piece.

Mickey came back with it and handed it over to Ian.

Their fingers touched and they both felt a slight tingle.

“Will that be all?” Mickey asked

Ian looked around the shop. It was only them now. Jen had finished with the customer and walked into the back.

“How about your number?” Ian asked hopefully.

Mickey laughed.

Why the fuck not? He figured.

Mickey smiled a little.

“Yeah, give me your phone.” He said with his hand out.

“Really?” Ian asked with a big grin.

“Yes fuckhead, now give me your phone i need to get back to work.”

Ian handed over his phone. Mickey added in his phone number and handed it back to Ian.

Ian looked at his phone.

“Mickey, huh?”

Mickey nodded.

“I like it. I’m Ian by the way.” Ian added with a smile.

“Good to know firecrotch.”

Ian called Mickey quick to make sure he had the right number and Mickey programmed Ian's number into his phone under firecrotch.

“Have a good day.”

“More like have a good night. I get off at 7.”

“Hm, good to know. Call me when you get off Mick.” Ian said with a wink and walked out the door.

Mickey indeed was gonna have a good night. He just didn't know how good until he called Ian later.


End file.
